


Finals

by MMWolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWolf/pseuds/MMWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris helping you study for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

She’s been up all night studying for finals that are in less than a week and she can’t help but fear that she is going to fail them all. She’s a straight A student, but every time she has to take an exam, her stress level rises. Her boyfriend, Chris, is out at a bar with his friend, Sebastian. They had invited her to join them, but she declined due to her studies.

* * *

“Babe, I’m home!” Chris calls out from the living room.

No answer.

“Babe?”

He takes off his jacket and lays it on the couch before heading up stairs to the bedroom they share.

Walking into the room, he sees her sitting in the middle of the bed with books and papers scattered around her. He quietly walks over to her and plants a kiss on the top of her head before stripping out of his clothes and showering.

“Babe, come shower with me.”

“I can’t, sorry, I’m caught up in studying.”

“I see that. When are the exams?”

“Next week, and I am so fucking stressed out. I’m gonna fail all of them.” She says rubbing her temples.

“Take a break, come shower, I’ll see if I can be of any help once we’re done.”

She takes a deep breath before putting away the papers and books that she’s already finished studying.

“I hear books closing. Does this mean you’re showering with me?” He says excitedly.

She laughs.

“Yes, Chris.”

* * *

 Chris can’t help but stare at her naked body when she enters the walk-in shower. He notices her move her arms to cover her body, but he grabs them, placing them at her sides.

“Don’t do that. You’re beautiful.”

He leans down and captures her lips with his. His hands travel from the back of her neck, to her arms, and to her hands, to her hips, and then finally resting on the small of her back as she wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

 “Let’s see if I can help.“

He lays himself across the bed and grabs her book from the spot where she left it. He begins reading the questions and trying to comprehend, but it just doesn’t quite work out for him.

“Yeah… maybe it’s best if I don’t help you study. I have absolutely no idea what any of this means.“

She laughs as she puts on one of his t-shirts and walks over, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll tell you what, I’m going to take these away from you.”

He grabs all her books and papers and places them on a shelf in the closet. He walks over and sits behind her. She turns to face him.

“And tomorrow, we’re going to spend the whole day together. You are not allowed to touch or talk about anything that has to do with your finals, that we all know you’re going to pass. Tomorrow is a stress-free day. It’s just you and me, together, no friends, no family, unless of course there’s an emergency, but other than that it’s just us. Okay?”

He pulls her into his arms, laying them both down, and hugs her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Okay.”

Within minutes she is fast asleep in his arms, snoring softly.

“Goodnight princess.” He whispers, kissing her lips softly and falling asleep soon after.


End file.
